


Storming the Bastille

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 14th Devil Wears Prada July Ficathon | Miranda and Andy and a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Named Storming the Bastille purely because the 14th is Bastille Day and I really couldn't think of good title...

Miranda was lying in bed with The Book and the red pen of broken dreams while Andy stood in the bathroom doorway. 

“You’re hovering…” Miranda scolded, not looking up. “Why don’t you come to bed?” 

“Have you ever thought about us having kids together?”

That got Miranda’s undivided attention. She shut The Book and set it aside and removed her glasses and blinked at Andy in shock. “I’m too old to raise more kids. I was probably too old to have the twins.” Miranda shrugged, shaking her head. “I just don’t see it happening.” 

“Then don’t quit your day job to pursue clairvoyance.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Surprise!” Andy held out the home pregnancy test and chewed her lip nervously. 

Miranda just stared at her for the longest minute of Andy’s life. “How far along are you?” 

“About two months, I guess.” 

“ _You guess?_ ” 

Andy rolled her eyes. “Well, considering that the only time in the last three years I had sex with someone other than you was two months ago when we were on our 'break.' So unless you really can get pregnant from a toilet seat or you’ve got something to tell me, yeah, it was approximately two months ago.” 

“Well, I realize that I forfeited all of my right to complain -- ”

“Yes, you did, so be careful how you finish that sentence.” 

Miranda scowled but continued. “May I ask why you didn’t use protection?” 

“You can ask… but I don’t really have a great answer.” Andy shrugged helplessly. “I mean, when I was with Nate I was on the pill and, well, since I’ve been with you I didn’t have to worry about that and I guess I just… didn’t think.” 

Miranda frowned. Andy’s heart was pounding so hard she could scarcely hear herself think – which might have been a blessing since her thoughts were mostly panic. 

“And I suppose you’d like to _keep_ the baby.” 

“Well… I’d been thinking about it… yeah…”

“Hm.” Miranda sat back against the pillows. 

“Is this a deal breaker?” Andy heard herself ask even though she was afraid of the answer. 

“Can I think about it?” Miranda asked softly. 

Andy nodded, trying to keep herself from crying. “Yeah, of course.” She looked behind her at the bathroom, “I’m just gonna take a shower…” 

“Okay.”

Miranda put her glasses back on and picked up The Book but found herself utterly unable to concentrate. Inevitably, her mind wandered back to the events precipitating their “break” – as they’d taken to euphemistically calling Miranda’s monumental screw up. 

Her first mistake had been going to see her ex – Liliana Beranek, the woman she’d had an eleven month relationship with after Stephen and before Andrea which had gone down in flames. Miranda had been sexually frustrated – because of both Stephen and Andrea – and Liliana had been more than willing to acquiesce to Miranda’s needs. 

Page Six exploded with the story. Liliana was an eccentric millionaire and she and Miranda painted the town red with their considerable combined wealth and influence – attending all of New York City’s most exclusive banquets and galas and parties. Miranda had even been photographed doing something she’d never been photographed doing in all her years in the limelight: showing genuine physical affection to a significant other in public. 

After the spread from the Met’s annual gala – which featured long range zoom pictures of Miranda and Liliana sneaking off to the roof garden to steal furtive kisses. Much to Miranda’s surprise and delight the papers let up on her considerably. 

But fire can’t burn forever and eventually the honeymoon phase ended and the two drifted apart, eventually breaking up anti-climactically on a lazy Sunday afternoon in October. 

November was when Miranda had run into Andy again. Andy had had time to forgive Miranda’s actions and Miranda had had time to work out some of her issues and become comfortable with herself. When Miranda and Andy started their relationship Page Six reported on it but continued their newfound better treatment of Miranda. 

A little over three years later Liliana opened the door to her palatial brownstone to see Miranda standing on her door step. She tilted her head and grinned before inviting her inside. 

Miranda’s second mistake was accepting the invitation for dinner and an after dinner drink. The only mistake she’d managed not to make was sleeping with her. Liliana walked her out around two thirty in the morning and once they were out on the stoop she wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist and pulled her close. Liliana smiled and Miranda felt her knees weaken; she ghosted a thumb gently over the apple of Miranda’s cheek. 

Her next mistake was to not immediately pull away. 

Liliana pressed her lips to Miranda’s and Miranda brought a hand up to Liliana’s shoulder. Liliana’s tongue brushed Miranda’s bottom lip and Miranda pulled back from the kiss. “No…” 

Liliana shrugged nonchalantly, still holding her around the waist. “Good luck, liebchen.” 

“Thank you.” 

Liliana released her hold and Miranda descended the three steps and started down the street toward her car. 

All of that could have passed by without anyone being any the wiser had an opportunistic photographer not have been waiting across the street. 

Andy saw the spread in Page Six before Miranda had a chance to talk to her and immediately broke up with her. Miranda spent the next two months trying to win her back – and adamantly promising that the pictures were all there was to see of what had happened and that she had stopped Liliana from going any further. 

Andy loved Miranda and knew her well enough to know that she was sincere and took her back. And that brought Miranda back to the present. Here they were in her townhouse with The Book all but forgotten on her lap and her girlfriend in a delicate condition taking a shower in her ensuite.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda set out two place settings on the table as Andy began unpacking the takeout from Delmonico’s. They hadn’t talked anymore about the baby since Miranda had asked to think about it a week earlier. On the one hand, Andy figured that they hadn’t talked about it because it had been the twins’ week to be with Miranda and this was the first dinner since they went to their dad’s. 

On the other hand Andy was petrified of what Miranda’s answer would be. Despite everything that had happened Miranda Victoria Priestly was the person with whom Andy wanted to spend the rest of her life. 

Miranda sat down in her usual seat at the head of the table and Andy sat just around the corner in her usual seat. 

Andy picked up her fork and stirred her brussell sprouts to coat them evenly in the sauce and was about to lift one to her mouth when she realized that Miranda hadn’t even picked up her silverware yet. Andy set the fork down. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked, her heart thudding hard in her chest. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just want to say something.” Miranda took a sip of her water and paused before starting. “The reason why I went to see Liliana - ”

“Miranda,” Andy held up her hand, “you don’t have to explain yourself.” 

“Andrea, please, just let me say something.” 

Tears sprang to Andy’s eyes. “I know Liliana didn’t ask anything of you and she’s closer to your age and you socioeconomic status and,” Andy wiped at her eyes as she spoke, “and I know that we didn’t plan this and I know you’ve said a bunch of times that you didn’t want more kids - ”

“Andrea, Andrea, sweetheart, _stop_.” Miranda took Andy’s hands and held them firmly. “I went to Liliana’s that night because I wanted to ask her what had gone wrong in our relationship.”

Andy opened her mouth to protest and Miranda pushed on, effectively stopping her, “because I didn’t want to repeat the same mistakes with you. I was afraid that I wasn’t being everything you needed.”

“You don’t want to get back together with Liliana? You promise?” 

Miranda squeezed Andy’s hands gently. “I love _you_ , Andrea. You’re intelligent and you’re funny and you’re smart - ”

“So is - ”

“ _And the reason I don’t want to get back together with Liliana_ ,” Miranda continued over Andrea’s protests, “is _because_ she never asked anything of me; she just wanted to have fun and didn’t want anything serious. You are exactly what I want and what I need now and for the rest of my life. I want you and our baby and Caroline and Cassidy to be a proper family.” 

“You’re not breaking up with me?” Andy asked softly. 

“No, sweetheart, I’m not.” Miranda reached up to gently brush away the stray tears that were still sliding down Andy’s cheeks. Once Andy had stopped crying Miranda let her go. 

Miranda brought both her hands back to her lap and when they reappeared she was holding a small velvet box. Andy’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Miranda and the ring box. “Andrea Maria Sachs, would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your wife?” She asked as she opened the box to reveal a rose gold band with a row of four diamonds. 

Andy’s lip quivered and she burst into fresh tears. “You’re only asking me because I’m pregnant.”

Miranda laughed, “sweetheart, please stop crying.” Miranda set the box down and picked up the unused cloth napkin to gently wipe Andy’s cheeks, “this is my great grandmother’s ring; I got it out of my safety deposit box _four months ago_. I was going to propose to you but I panicked that I would fail you. I’m asking you now because I love you and I want to marry you – everything else is secondary.” 

Andy covered Miranda’s hands. “I want to be your wife.” 

“I am so sorry about everything that happened with Liliana because _you_ and our relationship are what’s important to me.” 

Andy nodded, “I know, Miranda. I do. I love you and I want to spend forever with you.” 

Miranda took the ring from the box and Andy held out her hand and Miranda slipped the ring onto Andy’s finger. Andy cupped Miranda’s cheeks and drew her in for a long, deep kiss, feeling secure and happy for the first time since she’d been no longer able to deny that she was pregnant. 

An hour later Andy found herself slumped over the downstairs toilet, dry heaving and retching every time she tried to move. Miranda had pulled back her hair and was currently wiping her brow with a cold wash cloth. 

“Not exactly the way you thought you’d be spending your engagement evening, is it?”

Miranda chuckled and stroked her hair. “If everything in my life had gone exactly as I’d expected I wouldn’t be with you. So I welcome any deviations from expectations.” Miranda’s free hand cupped Andy’s stomach. “This certainly wasn’t part of my expectation but I’m going to love our child.” 

Andy covered her hand and smiled weakly. 

“Do you want to try and lay down?” Miranda asked sweetly, “you look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted.” Andy confirmed. 

Miranda got to her feet and held out her hand to Andy, “easy does it.” Andy allowed Miranda to guide her to a standing position. She wavered slightly but ended up staying upright and clutched Miranda. 

“Is this how it’s going to be for the next seven months?” Andy pouted. 

“No, the nausea will probably stop.”

“Really?” Andy asked hopefully. 

Miranda nodded grudgingly, “but new and equally unpleasant symptoms are likely to crop up.”

“Oh good.” Andy snorted sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was seated in waiting room, staring at a parenting magazine she couldn’t concentrate on, her leg bouncing nervously. Miranda was seated next to her reading from a pile of papers she’d brought with her. 

“You didn’t have to take off work.” Andy said, looking over at Miranda. 

Miranda smiled indulgently, setting down the packet. Miranda took Andy’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t be nervous.” 

“I’m not nervous.” She lied. 

“You’re right; you always imitate a jackhammer and read magazines upside down.” 

Andy forced her leg to still and blushed when she realized that she hadn’t noticed that the magazine was upside down. She dropped the magazine down on the coffee table. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Andy admitted. 

“Of course I’m here.” Miranda cooed, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” 

“Andrea Sachs?” A nurse with a clipboard called and Miranda stood up, holding out her hand for Andy. 

Andy tilted her head. Miranda smirked. “That’s you, darling.” 

She looked over at the nurse and smiled embarrassedly. “Right.” She took Miranda’s hand and stood up. 

Andy lay on her back with her shirt rolled up to bare her stomach and she jumped when the cold gel made contact with the skin. Miranda smiled and took her hand. 

The nurse set the ultrasound wand against her stomach, moving it around, the sound of the amniotic fluid loud in the small room. The nurse smiled and turned the monitor to Andy and Miranda. “There’s your baby, ladies.” 

Andy teared up and looked over at Miranda and cried harder seeing her reverent smile. 

“See the heartbeat right here?” She pointed to the monitor. Andy nodded, wiping at her eyes. “Baby seems happy and healthy and exactly on track, size and weight-wise.” 

Miranda leaned her head against Andy’s. 

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?”

“Um, maybe?” Andy chuckled a little. “Hold on… yes – wait…” Andy looked over at Miranda and smiled. 

“Yes, I’d like to know.” 

“Final answer?” The nurse laughed.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded, smiling. 

“You’re having a baby boy.” 

**

“Nigel,” Miranda called, following him down the hallway and Nigel sighed a little, turning around. 

“What’s up?” Already knowing what she wanted. 

“Did I show you the ultrasound?” 

“Yes, several times.” He smiled indulgently, “but your enthusiasm is endearing.” 

Miranda smiled down at the framed ultrasound. 

“You can show it to me again though.” 

Miranda stood next to him so that they could both look at the picture. “Andrea’s having a pretty easy pregnancy – which is really good because she’s overreacting to everything and at least I can put her mind at ease.” 

“You seem really happy.” 

“I am.” Miranda couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. “I had no desire to have more children at all but knowing that we have this little baby on the way… I’m incredibly excited.” 

“With the added benefit of not having to give up coffee or gain weight.” 

Miranda and Nigel shared a mischievous snicker. “That is definitely a plus.” 

**

Andy was reading her book with her head in Miranda’s lap and Miranda was reading The Book during a quiet evening at home. Andy set her book down on the bed and looked up at her white haired fiancée. “We haven’t really talked names.” 

“For the baby?” Miranda turned a page in The Book. 

“And for me.” 

“You have a name, darling.” Miranda laughed. 

“I mean for when we get married. Maybe I want to be a Priestly.” 

“You could be a Sachs-Priestly, with a hyphen.” 

“I thought about that but I want to be a Priestly so that I and the baby have the same name as you and the girls.” Andy grinned playfully. “Page Six is going to call me Mrs. Priestly anyway, might as well beat them to it.” 

Miranda laughed, reaching down to run her fingers through soft brown hair. “I like the sound of that, actually.” 

“Thought you might.” Andy took Miranda’s hand and pressed a kiss to Miranda’s wrist. “So, we’re in agreement that we’ll all be Priestlys.”

“Yes.” Miranda smiled. 

“And for a name for our son – pending your thoughts, of course – I was thinking we could name him after your father.” 

“Asher Priestly.” Miranda tested out the name out loud. 

“Yeah, has a nice ring to it, huh?” Andy drew little circles on Miranda’s palm. “And it’s also like bringing together your childhood and the adult you changed yourself into – combining the Princheks and the Priestlys.” 

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.” 

Andy grinned. “Do you like it?”

“I think it’s perfect.” Miranda smiled sweetly down at the brunette. 

**

Andy had worried that the twins would be apprehensive about the new baby because if situational comedies had taught her anything it’s that older siblings are immediately in conflict with new babies. The twins were enthusiastic and helpful, working on the nursery with Andy during their summer vacation. 

Andy was beginning to worry that everything was too easy. That somehow everything was just too good. Maybe Miranda actually had broken up with her and she’d had a mental breakdown and was imagining all this bliss in her mind while being strapped to a bed in an asylum.

Miranda had had blinked at her after she voiced this concern and then broke out into the loudest laughter Andy had ever heard. As soon as the laughter had subsided she looked into Andy’s stunned doe eyes and laughed again. 

“Oh, darling,” she’d stroked her cheek. “Never change.” 

**

Andy woke up with a jolt. She had to pee desperately; she leapt up out of bed and headed for the ensuite. Once inside the room her body cramped painfully and she bent down, gripping the side of the claw foot tub, sinking to the floor.

Andy cradled her stomach and groaned, feeling her water break and soak through her nightgown. “Oh god.” She whimpered. She put her hand on the tub and tried to push herself up – to no avail. 

“Mirand – ” Andy called, wincing through a contraction. “Miranda!”

The only thing she could see of the older woman from her vantage point was the outline of her hip under the comforter but she could see enough to know that she hadn’t managed to rouse her. 

“Miranda!” Andy tried calling again. “Oh… _fuck_.” 

Andy grasped for anything she could reach. The first thing she got was the loofah and she threw it as hard as she could and it sailed over the deeply sleeping woman. Next she grabbed for the things on the vanity, managing to knock everything over with a loud clatter – still, she noted, not loudly enough to wake Miranda. 

Andy launched a toothbrush at her and the toothpaste – holding back the hair brush for when she got really desperate. 

The bedroom door opened, “we heard a crash, is everything ok…ay?” Caroline asked, watching a sleeve of paper cups fly through the air and land on the bed. 

“Andy!” Cassidy rushed into the bathroom. 

“Oh thank god.” Andy groaned. “My water just broke.” 

Cassidy helped Andy to her feet. Caroline walked around the bed to grab Miranda by the shoulders. “Mom!” 

Miranda startled, pushing her sleep mask off her eyes. “What? What?”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a really deep sleeper?” Andy huffed.

“Are you in labor?” Miranda blinked dumbly. 

“Well, I’m new at this but the amniotic fluid I just left all over the bathroom would seem to indicate yes.” 

**

The girls burst into the room as soon as they were allowed. Miranda was perched on the bed next to Andy. The newborn dozing against Andy’s chest as Miranda stroked his soft hair. 

“I want to hold him.” Cassidy grinned as Caroline snapped pictures on her iphone. 

“Mom, did you put on make-up?” Caroline teased. 

Andy smiled up at the white haired woman, “yes, she did.” 

“It was in my purse.” Miranda objected, “I didn’t take time to grab it from the bathroom or anything.” 

The baby stirred and started fussing. Andy bit her lip, “Miranda, help.”

“Come here, little Asher,” Miranda gently picked him up. “He’s probably just hungry.” 

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Cassidy followed Caroline to the door. “We’ll be out waiting until we get bored but we’ll let you know if we leave.” 

“Okay, sweeties,” Miranda smiled, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Congratulations again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Andy waved to Lily when she saw her bff enter the restaurant. Lily grinned hugely, hurrying up to her friend. “Andy, you look fantastic.” 

Andy laughed, touching her stomach. “Thanks, but I know I look terrible.”

“No, you’re a glowing mommy.” Lily insisted. “Speaking of, I thought you were going to bring him.” 

Andy sighed heavily. “I was going to but after I fed him he wouldn’t stop crying. The only thing that comforts him is Miranda.” 

“Well, it’s good that they’re bonding, right? Weren’t you worried that her being the non-biological parent they might not bond as well?” 

“Right!” Andy rolled her eyes. “I read all this literature about it and _I’m_ the one the baby doesn’t like.”

“Oh, I’m sure he loves you.” 

“No, he really doesn’t.” Andy frowned. “If I wasn’t breastfeeding he wouldn’t even put up with me touching him. Do you remember that video we watched in psych with the baby monkey that was given a wire mommy with a bottle and a terry cloth mommy with no bottle?” 

“Yeah…”

“And it drank from the wire mommy but clutched desperately to the terry cloth mommy?”

“Yes.” Lily laughed. 

“That’s how he feels about me.” 

“So has Miranda been staying home with him?” 

Andy shook her head, “no, she takes him to work because he doesn’t cry when he can see her. So I’ve been hanging out in her office for when he needs to be fed.”

Lily offered Andy a sympathetic look. “Well, we’ll order a gigantic plate of nachos and take your mind off it.” 

“I’m trying to lose my baby weight for the wedding.”

“That’s a month away.” Lily nudged her. “Come on, live a little. _Loaded nachos_ , Andy.”

Andy grinned slowly, “okay, you convinced me.”

**

Miranda lay in bed with her knees up and the book propped up on her thighs, red pen at the ready to mark up mistakes while her left hand stroked Asher’s back as he gurgled and murmured contentedly against her chest. 

Andy emerged from the bathroom where she’d just taken a long hot bubble bath. 

Andy smiled at her soon-to-be-wife and her son. She loved Miranda and she loved Asher and was elated to see them cuddled up together so happily and peacefully – but damn it she just wished her own baby actually liked her. 

“Is he awake?” Andy asked softly. 

Miranda shook her head, “sound asleep.” 

Andy gently lifted him off of Miranda and he immediately fussed and started to cry. “Fine.” She said with annoyance, laying him back down on Miranda. “Forget it. Just forget it.”

Andy stormed out of the room, willing herself not to cry. Miranda supported Asher’s bum, standing up and following after Andy. 

“Honey, wait.” Miranda insisted. 

She caught up with her in the hallway. Andy covered her face, trying to stop crying but her body wracked with a silent sob. 

“I just want my baby to _like_ me, Miranda!”

“He does, he loves you.” Miranda insisted, “babies are just really sensitive and he knows that you’re anxious and you’re working yourself up. I know it seems hopeless right now but you just have to relax.”

Andy wiped at her eyes. “That’s easy for you to say.” 

“Do you know how long it took me to bond with Caroline and Cassidy?” Miranda insisted. “It’s normal, it’ll pass.” 

Andy sniffled, “do you promise?”

“Yeah, he loves you, I promise. He won’t stop loving you until he’s about twelve but then he’ll love you again around eighteen.” 

Andy laughed. 

“Now, let’s go to bed and we’ll talk about our wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do baby fic so I hope this hit the mark!


End file.
